deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Hagire Rinichirō
Hagire Rinichirō (剥切 燐一郎, Hagire Rinichirō) a.k.a The Director was the primary antagonist of the ''Deadman Wonderland'' series and the adoptive father of Shiro. He has researched the Wretched Egg for a long time, longer than his original lifespan. That is why he developed technology, used in combination with Chan and En's Branch of Sin, to overwrite his memories to another human being (his different forms are called generations), lengthening his own life. His ultimate goal was to recreate the Wretched Egg. Background First generation Hagire had a job as a researcher in the Medical Center ten years ago. He worked together with Ganta's mother, Sorae Igarashi. They were conducting research on how to heighten a person's immune system and did experiments on several "guinea pigs," including Shiro. In the beginning, he wasn't interested at all, claiming he had 0% interest. Then, suddenly, Shiro's body began increasing the number of the Nameless Worm, to the point where so much of it was present in her body that it disassembled even the most potent anesthesia. As the experiments continued, he slowly gained more interest. To fuel this curiosity, he signed off on a number of inhumane experiments to promote the rapid multiplication of the Nameless Worm. A few of these include strapping Shiro to a cross and drilling into her arms, with no anesthesia (not that it would do any good). Later when she was complaining about her arms hurting, Ganta unwittingly told her, "Just call for Ace Man. He'll make all the pain disappear." In one experiment, while Ganta was still living with his mother at the lab, Shiro underwent a particularly excruciating test where she was dissected piece by piece while in a fully conscious state. She was introduced to so much pain in that single experiment, that she started to call for Ace Man. After her wounds had been stitched up, she kept calling for Ace Man, until she abruptly stopped. Sorae Igarashi noticed that she had stopped crying and looked over to see 'Shiro' giving her signature 'Kishi' smile. This experiment caused the birth of the Wretched Egg. At an unspecified point in time. Hagire adopted Chan and En. At some point, during the experiments, Shiro's body started to regenerate, replacing large chunks of skin, muscle, and bone simultaneously. This development caused Hagire's interest to pique at 100% where he posed the question, "Is this love?." The Great Tokyo Earthquake was brought about when Shiro learned from Sorae Igarashi that if she used too much of her power she could kill herself. Wishing death sooner than the suffering she was being subjected to, she unleashed a large amount of her power in an attempt to kill herself. While doing this, she intentionally spared Sorae Igarashi, as she was one of the only consolations she had, but let Hagire fend for himself. Due to his extensive injuries, when he returned from the hospital, he set about securing a new body for himself. Using Chan and En's Branch of Sin, Hallow Swallow, he overwrote his memories into the body of Tsunenaga Tamaki's father.Episode 7 Second Generation While in the body of his second generation, Hagire founded Deadman Wonderland with the purpose of searching for other Deadmen. He also started the Carnival Corpse to find the strongest Deadmen there is, as a target for his third generation. Shiro referred to him as 'Grandpa' in this form, and indeed, she lived with him for most of the time he spent in this body. At some point, Hagire transferred his mind into Toto Sakigami's body and took full control of him due to his ability to copy others' Branch of Sins. Appearance Original body Hagire has long black, messy hair that is kept in a ponytail. He has a short goatee and wears glasses. He wears a white lab-coat over a black-and-white striped t-shirt and black trousers. He also has a necklace with four scalpels on it. In addition, he has dark circles under his eyes most likely due to sleep deprivation. 2nd Generation He later takes the form of an old man. He had grey hair combed to the back, with scars on his body and face. He is dressed in hospital clothing, due to his illness. In the anime, it has been implied that The Director is the father of Tamaki which most likely indicates that this host is Tamaki's father given the timeline and ages that have been shown throughout the series. 3rd Generation His third and final form is that of Toto Sakigami. Personality Hagire is a mad scientist, sadist, and sociopath. He enjoyed experimenting on Shiro for her Wretched Egg persona. He claimed his interest in a project as a percentage, ignoring the immune experiment with 0% interest and telling Sorae to come to him with something more interesting. As Shiro's abilities advanced his "percentage" rose until it hit 100% and he claimed he was "in love" with her. He also has an obsession with the Wretched Egg and wants to express "love" to her. He is manipulative for treating Tsunenaga Tamaki as a pawn. He is clever and decisive, and when he is inside Toto Sakigami's body he wants to express "love" using Toto's abilities. At one point, he was a subordinate to Sorae Igarashi, and often commented on how 'harsh' she was. He was surprised when she suddenly softened after Ganta Igarashi's birth, and from then on, only grew frustrated with her reluctance to continue with the experiments. He later 'adopted' Chan and En, who were twins born with half a brain each. Though they were clearly grateful towards him and even revered him as a father figure of sorts, Hagire outright stated to them that he didn't love them at all, though they knew this already and didn't care. He also took Shiro in after Sorae's death, and fed her all the candy and sweets she could ever want, and even appeared to allow her to do whatever she pleased at Deadman Wonderland; though, this wasn't done out of the kindness of his heart, and was again related only to his obsession with Wretched Egg. Plot Deadman Arc Hagire is seen, resting in his room within Deadman Wonderland. He's later seen with Tsunenaga Tamaki. The two discuss Deadman Wonderland and Tamaki angers Hagire before Ganta's Carnival Corpse match with Minatsuki Takami. He finishes watching the Carnival Corpse and goes to ask Shiro (who is currently the Wretched Egg) if she's awake. He tells her that he picked up some more of the pudding she enjoys. The Wretched Egg replies that it isn't her that has the sweet tooth, it's Shiro. Hagire states that they need to kill each other and a battle ensues. Their fight creates a small tremor within the prison. Hagire's new body is later seen, defeated and mutilated by the Wretched Egg. When asked about the rest of the Lullaby, he responds that there isn't any and that there never will be. Scar Chain Arc During Karako Koshio's battle with a Necro Macro, Hagire is seen watching within Toto Sakigami's body. Hagire is later seen at Scar Chain's hideout listening to Nagi Kengamine's message about the data chip being a bomb. Shiro walks in and hears about this from him. Later, Hagire shows up to see Shiro in her room and asks her what's wrong. Hagire tells her that he is now Toto or Mockingbird. The two discuss Ganta and some of the recent events. Hagire asks why she continues to help such an ingrate. Shiro runs off drunk from chocolate liquor. Hagire eats one thinking about how it tastes like a Branch of Sin melting in his mouth. Later, Hagire shows up to where Kiyomasa Senji and Ganta are training, looking for Shiro. Hagire begins to mess with Senji and Ganta asks who he is. Senji tells him that he's the strongest Deadman in Deadman Wonderland. Hagire retorts by saying he's actually probably the weakest at the moment. Hagire attempts to start a fight with Ganta but Senji intervenes saying that he's currently training him and he'll need every bit of his blood. Hagire introduces himself as Toto to Ganta and heads off. Hagire later runs into Hibana Daida who attempts to attack him but is easily cut down and killed by him. After, he watches on as Ganta defeats Azuma Genkaku. Return to Deadman Wonderland Arc For the fourth generation, Hagire wants to possess Ganta Igarashi, for he has the only Branch of Sin that is capable of unlocking the Mother Goose System and Toto couldn't copy it, so Hagire attempts to take over Ganta's entire body. Although Senji interrupted the process and saved Ganta, it can still be successful if the process continues within 60 minutes. However, it fails and Hagire lost an arm and a leg in Toto's body but he was saved by Mitsuzaki Yosuga who wants to protect Toto's body. He is eventually killed by Ganta later in a grand battle with the remaining Deadmen. Abilities When Hagire changes bodies, he adopts that body's abilities. Second generation Hagire's Branch of Sin 2.png|Hagire controlling his blood Hagire's Branch of Sin.png|Hagire fires his Branch of Sin Hagire using his Branch of Sin.jpg|Manga Version Branch of Sin: Deadman Wonderland's director already had a Branch of Sin, so Hagire had the ability to freely control his blood out of his body. Unspecified Branch of Sin: The director also had the ability to use his blood in the form of blasts or lightning bolts. Hagire's blood stays the same, but he fires it in a matter that looks like he is firing lightning. Third generation Branch of Sin: While in Toto Sakigami's body, Hagire, as a Deadman, has the ability to freely control his blood out of his body. In the anime, Hagire can make use of the supersonic Branch of Sin. Branch of Sin: Love☆Labyrinth (ラブ・ラビリンス, Rabu Rabirinsu): This ability allows Hagire to copy the abilities of other Deadmen. However, he states that his copied abilities were reset after his battle with the Wretched Egg. Even in this weakened state, Hagire managed to take down two Forgeries with Senji's Branch of Sin. Hagire later gains access to several Branches of Sin including Minatsuki Takami's, Nagi Kengamine's, Karako Koshio's and Yamazaki's. His most utilized Branch of Sin is Senji's Crow Claw. Trivia * While in his third generation, Hagire has the ability to copy other Branches of Sin, but he cannot evolve their powers nor use their evolved forms if they are already evolved, such as Ganta's Ganbare Gun and Senji's unnamed evolved Crow Claws. * Interestingly, Hagire showed no desire to kill Ganta, unless you count wanting to take over his body. This is due to the fact that he needed his Branch of Sin to unlock the Mother Goose System, and obviously, he can't do that if Ganta is dead. Instead, Hagire took great pleasure in sharing his memories with him, carefully explaining every detail of Wretched Egg's origins, and his mother's (and by extension Ganta's own) hand in her creation. Once his attempt to take over Ganta's body failed, this didn't change; Hagire could have easily killed him in Haggard Absurd when Ganta was exhausted from unlocking the Mother Goose System and was unable to defend himself, but instead, he wanted Ganta to carry on his memories and even reminded him that Shiro was his replacement in the experiments. * Both, him and Ganta fulfilled their promise to Shiro. While he was the one to release her from her binds, Ganta was the one who stopped her. * Despite Hagire never calling Chan and En his children, unlike them calling Hagire their father, he is technically their adoptive father. References Navigation de:Hagire Rinichirō Category:Characters Category:DW Staff Category:Male Category:Deadmen Category:Dead characters